This application relates to a desk container designed especially to contain notepads such as the type called "POST-IT".RTM., paper clips, staples and the like, as well as small instruments like calculating machines, or money-change calculators.
In particular, it relates to a container fitted with systems that facilitate the opening and closing stages and place the container in a tilted position on opening, so as to make its use more convenient.
Stands or containers for articles of stationery used during office work are routinely placed on desks; the configuration of these containers often fulfils a dual function, namely to keep the workplace tidy and to make it convenient or easy for the user to remove or use the object.
In addition to the various types of pen holders and containers for objects, box-type containers of various sizes are often used to contain articles such as paper clips, paper, notepads and the like.
These containers are made with various systems and in a variety of shapes; however, especially in the case of models with an opening lid, they present the drawback that the opening and closing systems are often inconvenient.
For example, some containers have a hinged leaf opening system, others have a roll-top closing system, and others have doors with catches that are often made with complex, impractical systems.
Moreover, the use of these containers is not particularly convenient because they are laid perfectly flat on the worktop; this position does not facilitate the removal or use of the objects contained in them, whereas it would be far more convenient to use a container with a raised top part.